A circuit board may include a wiring layer, two dielectric layers respectively covering two surfaces of the wiring layer, and two electromagnetic interference shielding layers respectively covering the two dielectric layers. The dielectric layers are usually made of polyimide, liquid crystal polymer, or TEFLON, to reduce a signal attenuation generated in the circuit board.